1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workflow executing device and a preview creating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional workflow executing system in which plural services provided in a network are combined together to construct and execute a workflow. In the conventional technology, with a preview function for viewing results of the service executing units provided in the network, the respective service executing units display previews by different methods (formats). A user can view the previews of process results of the respective service executing units in workflows. However, because the service executing processes are executed by the respective service executing units, the previews displayed as the execution process results may appear to be different.